nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Bishop
Bishop (male chaotic evil human ranger) is a joinable NPC in Neverwinter Nights 2. Gameplay Like many NPCs, Bishop has better stats than a PC can have legally (Str 16, Dex 18, Con 15, Int 11, Wis 14, Cha 11, at level 11 - Pointbuy 40 if one assumes he started with Dex 16). He has chosen to specialize into bows instead of specializing into twohanded fighting. His favored enemies are initially Humans, Undead, and Beasts. Background You first meet Bishop drowning himself in ale in the Sunken Flagon in Neverwinter where he tells you to sod off. Later, when the Flagon is attacked and Shandra is abducted by the Githyaki, he participates in the battle and notices that duskwood twigs on the attackers and concludes that they probably came from deep within Luskan territory. Initially, he was unwilling to help the PC track Shandra down until Duncan called in his 'debt' and forced him to help the PC. After rescuing Shandra, he decides to stick with the PC since that was the most fun he had in years, and besides he still 'owed' Duncan. He is somewhat of a chauvinistic pig and often makes rather inappropriate comments towards the female members in the party, especially Elanee and Shandra. He also has a strong dislike for Casavir and see's Grobnar as nothing more than arrow bait. He has a strong hatred for Luskan, and has even captured and tortured many he met along the Luskan borders while traveling with another ranger named Malin, whom he was sexually involved with. He used to be one of Luskan's soldiers and performed exceptionally well that they kept drafting him into rougher and rougher areas until he decided to quit before his assignments eventually killed him. Later on, when Grobnar tries to reactivate the Construct, he manages to trick Grobnar into giving him the override commands. He also helps Elanee and the PC track down the remaining druids of the Circle of the Mere. During the seige on Crossroad Keep, he deserts the PC and joins Black Garius, but not before destroying the gates and allowing the hordes of undead to come flooding into the keep. Before the final battle, he reveals what his debt to Duncan was. Prior to the events of the game, he was given an invitation to join a secret guild of assasins, the very same guild that Lorne was a member of. The initiation involved the destruction of a village of his own choosing. Having grown up hating where he came from, he decided pick his own village which was within Luskan territory. Before razing the village however, he had a change of heart and told his fellow villagers to flee, but none heeded his warning and the assasin's guild came and killed everyone. This alerted Luskan authorities who responded and Bishop was struck down with arrows attempting to escape. It was here that Duncan found him dying and decided to take him back with him and nurse him back to health. He stated that he finally felt free as he layed dying in apool of his own blood, only to have Duncan come at the very end and rob him of peace, something that he has resented Duncan for ever since. In exchange for Duncan's silence about Bishop's involvement, Bishop would owe him a 'debt' that he could collect anytime. Bishop's fate at the end of the game is determined by the PC's choices. If the PC's alignment is good and has strong influence with Bishop, he will leave Black Garius' side and refuse to fight the PC, but also refuse to fight for the PC and simply leaves stating that Garius is a dead man. If the PC's alignment is good but has weak influence with Bishop, he stays by Garius' side and uses the override commands to make the Construct fight for him. If the PC is evil and opts to join with the King of Shadows, Bishops joins the PC and helps him slaughter his former comrades. Tidbits *His animal companion is a wolf named Karnwyr. *Bishop was originally planned to be a romance option if the PC was female, but was not implemented in the final release of the game due to time constraints. Category:Official campaign companion NPCs Category:Official campaign NPCs